A Pikachu Tale
by PikaCheeka
Summary: The story of Pikachu, before he met Ash, and a little bit after,from Pikachu veiw


A Pikachu Tail 

the journey{and before it}from Pikachu veiw

BAM!!BAM!!

I jumped as another bullet whizzed by. It was my 'owner', the one who had raised

me. I was young, not even a year, so I wasn't the best fighter. So, he challenged some guy, the

loser had to give the winner the best pokemon. Sure he would win, he used me, and I lost. How

did he expect me to defeat a Zapdos? Now he was shooting at me. 

Suddenly, I heard a rushing, I was heading straight for a river! I tried to jump

away, onto an overhanging tree branch, but missed. I felt myself falling........

I woke up later, in a pokecenter. How did I get here? I looked over, a man, not the

same one, standing over me. "Hello. I'm your new trainer, Professer Oak." I thoght he was a little

old to train pokemon, but what did I know?

I survived. I had to stay in there for a week! I was near drowned and I had a little

scar on my hind leg from a bullet. But I survived. It was all fine until the man pulled out a

pokeball! I hated being confined. "Hey, don't make me go in there!" but to him it sounded like,

"Pika-pi! Pika Pika chu!" Humans can't understand us pokemon.

So that's it. I thundershocked the man and still ended up in a pokeball. I lost all

trust in humans and they lost trust in me. After that, he kept me in the pokeball. I was only taken

out to be given to some dumb kid. But I was always returned. Said I was vicious, said they were

better off with a kangaskhan, whatever that is. They kept me long enough to catch other

pokemon, that's it. I began to hate people more and more. Until the kid came....

I faintly heard the voices outside.

"But I've just got to have a pokemon!" it was a new voice.

"Well, there is one left.."

"Professer, Ill take it!"

"I must warn you, there is a problem with this one....."

I closed my eyes, please not me! But it was. I was given to that kid. He started

babbling about how great I was. I got mad. I electricuted him.

Later, outside, he showed me to his mother. He tried to get me into the pokeball. I

bounced it back. I was too tired to thundershock him again. I had too keep bouncing it back.

Dumb kid.

He was dragging me. Dragging me, up a hill. I had a rope tied around my waist

and he was wearing rubber gloves. I was getting mad. suddenly he stopped.

. He turned around. "Are you going to

be like this, the whole way."

"Yes, Ash."

"Can't you just open you mouth and tell me what's wrong?"

I opened my mouth.Ash sighed,"Is your name all you can say?"

"Yea."

"Then you're like any other pokemon and you should act like one and get inside

the pokeball"

I shook my head.I'd like to see you be put in one of those, I thought.

"While being trained, most pokemon usually stay inside the pokeball" it was

Dexter, Ash's pokedex.

"There's more!" I pointed to it.

'However, some pokemon hate being confined."

Ash took off his gloves and untied me. "How's this?" he held his finger out.

i rolled my eyes.

"Wow, a pidgey!' Ash cried. "Pikachu, go get it!'

"you get it."

"Are'nt you ever going to listen to me?"

"Why should I?"

So the dumb kid tried to catch the pidgey himself. I climbed a tree and laughed.

He was so

dumb, you can't catch a pokemon with pajamas! I guess he didn't know that. Then he tried

throwing rocks at 

it. Unfortunatly, he hit a spearow, which went after me!

I Thundershocked it.It fell to the ground. Ash didn't catch it. It called it's friends. 

It's friends came. They began to chase us! they were jealos of me, attacking me. I felt thier sharp

beaks and claws...

Ash picked me up and carried me, running. he better not drop me. He ran until he

came to a waterfall.

He pulled his hat back."Hang in there, Pikachu." he jumped!

Some girl named Misty pulled us out, while fishing. "O, it's just some kid, and a

pokemon! 

O, are you all right?"

I liked her.

"I think so,' Ash gasped.

'not you, Pikachu. Is it breathing?"

'I think so.."

"Well, don't just stand there, it needs a pokecenter right away!'

i closed my eyes as Ash grabbed Misty's bike. I heard her yelling as the spearows

came at us again.

I was terrified. My life was in the hands of Ash!

Suddenly, the bike fell in a ditch. I fell out, landing in the mud. It was raining, but

I barly noticed.

"This can't happen.....Pikachu, you've got to get inside the ball. Maybe I can save

you. Please, Pikachu,

trust me." he set the pokeball down beside me. I felt his worry and courage, but this time,

somthing stronger, love? I 

had never felt it. I think it was..

Ash got up and faced the spearows.

NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!I cried silently.

"Spearows, do you know who I am? I'm Ash from the town of pallette. I can't be

defeated by the likes

of you, do you here me? I'm going to capture and defeat you all."he turned, "Pikachu, get in the

ball."

i nodded, but didn't move.

"Come and get me!!!!"

"No!" I cried, ignoring my wounds, I jumped up. I flew past Ash, Doing the

greatest Thundershock 

the world has ever seen, and will see.

"PPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-KKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CCCCHHHUUUUUUUU!!!!

Then the world went Black.

It was morning.

"You saved us."it was Ash turning to me.

"And you saved me."

He suddenly turned, I did too. There was a bird, flying across the rainbow, golden,

a bird of love and courage?

"There are still some Pokemon yet to be discovered." Dexter beeped.

Ash carried me over the last hill, revealing a town below us. Ash's eyees watered, 

"You'll make it, I know it. You have too, I love you."

I licked him, "So do I to you."

Of course, he did'nt understand. It was, 'Pi-Pi-Ka-Chua!" This owner was'nt so

bad, not bad

at all, I decided as Ash smiled at me, looking puzzled.


End file.
